


The Greatest Conquest

by MusicLOVEPainter



Series: The Greatest Conquest [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLOVEPainter/pseuds/MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong makes a bet with three popular girls that he can have sex with all the sexy teachers at school before they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jung Yunho

The first time Kim Jaejoong saw Jung Yunho was in his senior year of high school. 

Yunho was the most beautiful gym teacher anyone had ever seen. Every girl in Jaejoong's year literally threw themselves at the delicious teacher. His physique was full of taut muscles and flexible limbs. 

Jaejoong liked the teacher so much, he debated pursuing him. There would be only one way to make that sexy piece of man meat attracted to the nerdy Jaejoong though. That one way was Jaejoong's older brother, Heechul.

Heechul was the only living relative Jaejoong had in life. Not that that was saying much. Heechul was a shit older brother who made Jaejoong do every house chore. Jaejoong later found out he did it so Heechul could work and make money for them to live on.

But that's what prompted Jaejoong to approach his brother for advice.

"Heechul...I have a confession," Jaejoong mumbled over dinner that night.

Heechul plopped his spoon into his empty bowl, "What is it?"

Jaejoong stared at the white tablecloth, "I want to have sex with my gym teacher."

"And?"

Jaejoong stared at Heechul from across the table. The man had one eyebrow quirked upward. Jaejoong coughed before replying, "I need you to help me get his attention."

Heechul rose from the table and elegantly threw his arms out, "Little brother!" His evil smirk set in place over his straight teeth, "All you needed to do was say the word!"

And that was how Jaejoong received his first makeover. 

Heechul cut and dyed Jaejoong's hair, shared some of his older(very last season) clothes with him, and forced eyeliner onto his eyelids. 

Jaejoong gaped at the blond hair, tight clothes, and heavily made up eyes in the mirror, "Chul...I look ridiculous."

Heechul clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Baby," he grabbed Jaejoong by the shoulders and stared into the mirror with him, "you look drop dead sexy."

Jaejoong groaned in reply. He thanked Heechul for his hard work and effort before he went to clean his face. After a proper shower, he quickly sent himself to bed.

There was no way he could get any guy to be attracted to him.

The next morning, Heechul stormed into the bedroom and flung Jaejoong's blankets to the floor. "Get up!" He shouted, "Time to get beautiful!"

Jaejoong was ushered into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He made an attempt to reach for his glasses,but Heechul smacked his hand, "Ditch the glasses. Put in your contacts."

Jaejoong sighed, but did as instructed. Heechul, satisfied with this, rushed him into the bedroom to squeeze Jaejoong into some ridiculously tight skinny jeans, a fitted v-neck, and some diamond studded earrings.

"Chul," Jaejoong protested, "can't I go to school like normal?"

Heechul looked stunned,"You think you can attract someone with your 'school style'?" Jaejoong looked at the carpeting. Heechul continued, "No! Now shut up and let me do your makeup!"

Jaejoong left the house with his surreal outfit and perfectly styled everything.

When he arrived at school, he could hear people whispering. Nothing new, he thought as he walked past. He was just some nerd. Right.

"Hey, I'm Hyori," a girl said. Jaejoong turned to look at her and was surprised to see she was stunning.

He nodded shyly, "I'm Jaejoong."

She smiled, "You're cute," she approached him to link her arm in his, "walk me to class."

Jaejoong would have objected, but she was pulling him along fiercely. They finally arrived at her classroom, so she released his arm. Jaejoong bowed courteously before making his leave. She grabbed his arm in her perfectly manicured hand, "Hey, walk me to my next class too."

Jaejoong nodded his head, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked to his first hour.

Music Theory with Professor Park Yoochun.


	2. Music Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong might have a crush on his music professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread at all.

Professor Park Yoochun smiled like the sun when Jaejoong walked into class. The young boy didn't notice his teacher's gentle look slide over his new outfit and style. Yoochun contained a moan as he watched the younger sit down, his tight jeans showing off his perfectly firm cheeks. Beginning to feel like a creep, Yoochun forced himself to look away, towards the arriving students. Yoochun attempted to casually glance at Jaejoong, only to be caught in the act.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Yoochun looked away. _Saved by the bell_

"Class," Yoochun coughed out, "today, we will play piano and write music!"

A collective groan sounded from the class. Jaejoong simply sat and admired the lean physique of Professor Park. Writing music wouldn't be too difficult. Everyone moved into groups to work on the project, but Jaejoong meandered over to a piano separately. He pulled out some head phones from his back pack and plugged them into the keyboard. The best melodies are kept secret.

Yoochun gazed over the classroom. Everyone was in pairs or groups. All but one Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong sat at the keyboard, playing out a tune no one could hear. Yoochun melted at the look on Jaejoong's face.

Jaejoong slipped his fingers into a glissando, playing around instead of working on a song. He didn't notice anyone approach him until Professor Park tapped his shoulder. Jaejoong pulled out his right ear bud.

"May I?" Professor Park motioned to the small bud.

Jaejoong nodded and handed the bud to his teacher. Yoochun slided onto the seat next to Jaejoong. Yoochun inserted his head phone and turned to give Jaejoong a reassuring smile. Jaejoong never expected his teacher to play a beautiful song for him.

Yoochun warmed up his fingers with a few scales, then proceeded to a couple arpeggios. Yoochun stopped and turned to Jaejoong, "Do you mind if I inspire you?"

Jaejoong furiously shook his head. Yoochun laughed at the eager boy's action. "This song is called "The Empty Space For You". Sing along if you know the words."

Progressing through chords, Yoochun sang in a very gentle voice to not attract attention to himself from the other students. Jaejoong smacked him on the arm, exclaiming, "This song is from Miss Ripley!"

Yoochun nodded, but continued to play and sing. A few students looked over at them in wonder to find Yoochun playing a mysterious melody to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong thought over the lyrics before he remembered them and finally sang along.

_My love is an empty space only for you for you for you_  
I look away and laugh with effort so that you don’t find out  
I don’t like it when you’re hurt I don’t like goodbyes  
You shouldn’t love me  
Don’t wait for me… I barely hold back the bitter tears  
And I turn around and leave like this 

Jaejoong stared into Yoochun's warm eyes as they finished the song. A cautious smiled flitted over Yoochun's lips as he inched closer to Jaejoong. About to lower his gaze and lean into his professor, Jaejoong was interrupted by heavy applause from his classmates.

Girls came over to their shared keyboard and squealed about Jaejoong's angel-like voice. Some students complimented Yoochun's singing as well, but he didn't receive the praise his pupil did.

"Professor," a student spoke out, "why are you so close to Jaejoong?"

Yoochun looked at the younger and finally noticed they were sitting with their thighs completely touching. Yoochun cleared his throat to speak, but was interrupted by the bell. _Saved again!_

Jaejoong stood to make his leave for his next class. Yoochun slammed back into reality when the bud popped out of his ear. He had to talk to Jaejoong about his singing, "Jaejoong, please stay behind."

Other students laughed and picked on Jaejoong for being in trouble. When the class cleared out, Jaejoong stood awkwardly with his back pack slung over his shoulders. "What is it, Professor?"

"Jaejoong," Yoochun smiled brightly, "that voice you've been hiding needs to be heard."

Jaejoong smiled in return, "I'm sorry, Professor. I need to go walk Hyori to class."

Walking away, Jaejoong could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. Was he attracted to this teacher as well?


	3. Hyori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyori propositions Jaejoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread.

Hyori stood patiently outside her class, waiting for the handsome Jaejoong. Not one to disappoint, Jaejoong hurried to her side.

"Sorry for making you wait," he apologized sweetly.

She smiled and hooked her left arm with his right. They idly chatted until they reached Hyori's next class. She released him and looked up at him, "What's your next class?"

"Phys. Ed." Jaejoong smiled brightly.

"My best friends are in that class!"

Jaejoong blinked, "Want me to say something to them?"

She smiled, her eyes creasing just slightly, "If you get lonely in there, just tell Taeyeon, Jessica, and Sunny I want them to be nice to you."

Jaejoong laughed and thanked her before walking to the locker room. Quickly changing, Jaejoong shivered in excitement. He wanted to see Mr. Jung so much. Just thinking of the teacher's bronze skin left Jaejoong feeling heated all over. He rushed out of the locker room and onto the outdoor court to stretch and warm up.

He watched carefully as girls began flooding from the locker room as the bell to start class rang. There were the three most popular girls in school: Taeyeon, Jessica, and Sunny. They all glistened in the sunlight, gracefully walking to their separate warm up spots. 

Mr. Jung appeared and guided the warm up. Jaejoong held back a moan as his teacher turned around and reached down to touch his toes. His shorts pulled over his perfectly small rear. Every stretch left Jaejoong in agony as each muscle was put on showcase in the teacher's tight fitting clothes.

Mr. Jung called for a jog. Collective groans followed as the teenagers began their run. Jaejoong followed behind the popular girls, wondering if he should approach them or not. He decided against it, preferring to watch the beautiful man yelling at the slackers. In order to motivate the struggling few, Mr. Jung began to run beside them. Jaejoong looked forward at the girls giggling.   
"Did you see Hyori with that hunk today?" Jessica asked her friends.

Jaejoong smiled and listened to them gossip about him. He appreciated how attractive they believed him to be. If only they turned around.

"Hey there, Jaejoong-ah," Mr. Jung's voice rang in his ear in a very low voice.

Jaejoong turned and smiled brightly at his teacher, "Hello Jung-ssi." With the man that close, Jaejoong could see the older man's chest bouncing in his tight shirt. It drove Jaejoong absolutely wild.

Mr. Jung beamed at Jaejoong, "I like your haircut. It looks very nice."

Jaejoong tried to give him a sexy look, but mostly failed because of the jogging. "Thank you very much Mr. Jung."

The teacher smiled again and looked forward. Jaejoong broke his steady pace to let the teacher gain some room ahead of him. Jaejoong stopped running altogether and just let everyone pass him.

Mr. Jung called time and told everyone to play volleyball. He divided the team's evenly between sexes. During the games, he yelled at students to give them moral support and to make sure they tried to not fail his class. He dismissed class so everyone could shower and change.

Jaejoong did just that and left class two minutes early to meet Hyori at her class.

She was the last out, but when she saw him, she gave him a sultry smile. Jaejoong had an idea.

"Hey Hyori," he offered his arm for her to take, "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She took the proffered arm with a grin.

"Teach me how to be sexy."

She stared at him for a moment, still walking towards her next class. She suddenly laughed heartily and told him, "Alright! On one condition!"

Jaejoong felt relieved, "Sure! Whatever it is, I accept."

She smirked, "Be my boyfriend."

Jaejoong ceased his stride, "Hyori," he said slowly, "I'm...gay."

She gave him an incredulous look, "No duh. I can see that."

"Then why?" Confusion soared through his body.

"Because we're both hot?" She stood in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him light shake, "We'd make such a power couple!"

"But we'd be lying. And I don't even know you!" He tried to reason.

"So? You need someone popular to help you be one of us. I'm willing to help if you take me off the dating market."

"You should know something first," he muttered, "I want to have sex with Mr. Jung."

The bell rang for class. Hyori scoffed, "Why stop there?"

Jaejoong stared at her with wide eyes, "Excuse me, what?"

"Why not sleep with all the sexy teachers here?"

Jaejoong stared emptily.

She smiled lightly, "Be my boyfriend and I'll help you get whatever you want." She huffed when she didn't receive a response, "Jaejoong, I'm late for class."

He went to apologize, but Hyori stopped him with a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back and sauntered away.

Jaejoong knew he would agree if it got him closer to Jung Yunho.


	4. Enter: Changmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong accepts Hyori, and meets Changmin all in one day.

Confused, Jaejoong decided it best to continue on to his next class. He walked to his math class, conducted by some regular, old teacher not worth a second glance, when he was stopped at the door for being tardy. He bowed in apology before making his way to the back of the room.

Jaejoong thought about Hyori’s proposition with an open mind. She promised to give him whatever he wanted as long as he removed her from the dating scene. He didn’t understand why she wanted to be with him of all people when she could obviously have any man at her knees. With a smile, Jaejoong knew he would accept her proposal very soon.

The kid next to Jaejoong tapped his shoulder, breaking Jaejoong away from his fantasies of a certain physical education teacher. He looked over at the boy with an empty stare. His name was….was it Jinki?

“Hey,” the kid whispered, with a shy smile, “I really like your haircut.”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned in a bit closer than necessary to whisper back, “Thank you, Jinki.”

Jaejoong pulled away and noticed the faint blush on the boy’s face. Hyori was already rubbing off on him. Jaejoong looked back to the front, but thought of Jinki and his struggle. Jaejoong knew Jinki was a year younger than everyone else in the math class, but he was so advanced mentally that he was placed a grade above his age group. It wasn’t easy for Jinki to make friends among his older peers. Jaejoong decided to be nicer to him from that moment on.

The bell rand and Jaejoong briefly wondered where to meet Hyori, but realized he just need to go to the cafeteria for his lunch period. He meandered that way before he needed to head to his final two classes for the day.

The second Jaejoong walked into the cafeteria, he was grabbed by the hand and pretty much slammed into a seat. When he finally regained his body from his abductor, he came to realize it was just Hyori. She smiled at him with a genuine spirit. 

“Hyori-yah!” One girl at the table spoke up, “Who is this dreamy guy?”

Hyori smirked cattily and responded with, “He can introduce himself.”

Everyone, even Hyori, turned to look at him expectantly. He tilted his head to his right slightly and wrapped an arm around Hyori’s shoulders, “I’m Jaejoong, Hyori’s boyfriend.”

Everyone gasped, but Hyori just gave the table a smug look and leaned into Jaejoong’s touch. Hyori generously shared her lunch with Jaejoong to flaunt their relationship to the table. Jaejoong thought they might have been overdoing it until one girl nearly swooned because he kissed Hyori’s cheek. At the end of lunch, she pulled him aside and took his phone from his pocket. She typed something in and quickly returned it.

“It’s my phone number, call me tonight.”

Jaejoong frowned, “I have work tonight until midnight.”

She shrugged, “So what?”

He chortled and walked her to her next class. His last two classes flew by and he was soon on his way to bar for work. He walked inside ‘Late Nights’ and saw several people turn their heads to look a him. He walked to the backroom to change into his standard waiter’s outfit. His boss, Siwon, stopped him before he could walk out to the customers.

“Jaejoong-ah! You look so different!”

Jaejoong smiled up at his tall boss, “Thank you, Siwon-ssi.”

Siwon smirked, “Maybe we should change your host name from Raven to Blondie?”

Jaejoong howled with laughter and wiped his eyes as he said back, “No one will want my company anymore!”

Siwon shrugged and walked away with a laugh. Jaejoong walked out into the bar and saw his absolute favorite patron, Cho Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sauntered over to him and bent over the table to put his face in his hands, “Hey, Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun smiled largely and gestured to the man across from him, “Raven! Meet my best friend, Shim Changmin.”

Jaejoong pulled back and locked eyes with the extremely handsome man, “Hello Changmin.”

Changmin didn’t reply, nor did he look like he enjoyed the company of the blond. Kyuhyun laughed and confessed, “I dragged him here because he needs to be shown a good time.”

Jaejoong kept his gaze on Changmin, “I’m free tonight.”

Kyuhyun let out a celebratory noise and made room for the boy to sit next to him. Jaejoong never stopped looking at Changmin.


	5. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bet is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this chapter is finally here!  
> Still not proofread though.

"Changmin, Raven isn't all beauty. He's actually pretty smart, too!" Kyuhyun happily exclaimed and Jaejoong wondered how much Kyuhyun had to drink before going to Late Nights.

Changmin stared at Jaejoong with dark, empty eyes. Jaejoong played coy and turned towards Kyuhyun with lowered lashes. Jaejoong lightly touched the man's jacket and kept his gaze down. "Kyuhyun," he let the man's name roll off his tongue, "you're embarrassing me."

Changmin kept an icy stare aimed at Jaejoong on his face. Kyuhyun ranted on about Changmin never leaving his house because of work. Jaejoong perked up and smiled shyly at the beautiful man across from him.

"What kind of work do you do, Changmin?" Jaejoong asked casually, but Changmin didn't respond. He only turned his gaze to the wall.

Kyuhyun laughed heartily and told Jaejoong that Changmin taught at some high school in the rich part of the city. Jaejoong nudged Kyuhyun gently.

"If you didn't do things in the wealthiest part of Seoul, could you afford my companionship?" Jaejoong blinked seductively.

Kyuhyun furrowed his brow before shrugging his shoulders, "I guess not."

Changmin stifled a laugh, to which Jaejoong beamed brightly at the older man. Kyuhyun pretended to be hurt by his friend laughing at him, but Jaejoong just continued to smile at the gorgeous Changmin.

Before long, Jaejoong's shift ended and he bid goodbye to his clients. Kyuhyun grabbed his arm at the door, mumbling about Changmin, "Changmin really likes you." Kyuhyun released his arm and walked back to his table and waiting friend. Jaejoong smiled and walked outside into the chill air. During his walk home, he shot Hyori a goodnight text and an apology for not being able to text during work. She replied that it didn't bother her, but she was tired and off to bed. Jaejoong continued his trek home in the cool night air in silence. When he arrived home, Heechul was in the living room with huge pile of fabrics around him.

Jaejoong paused in the hallway, "Is there a reason there are all these clothes on our floor?"

Heechul glanced up at him, "This is all from my latest shoot. I thought I'd bring home more...current clothing for you."

Jaejoong winced and walked up to his room, setting his alarm early to take a shower. Jaejoong didn't even remember going to bed, but his alarm woke him in time for a shower. He rolled out of bed and dragged his body to his bathroom. He turned on the shoulder and stripped down slowly to give the water time to warm up. Stepping into the stream of water, Jaejoong let out a small groan of happiness. After scrubbing away at his body, he finally shut off the water supply and gracelessly climbed out of the tub. Before he even wrapped the towel around his body, Heechul burst into the bathroom, eyeliner in hand. Jaejoong spared a look at his brother before being pushed against the sink. Jaejoong used his hand to steady himself on the edges of the counter as his exposed lower back cut into the sink.

"Heechul," he groaned, "I'm naked."

Heechul pinched the boy's face together with a hand and continued to attack Jaejoong with eyeliner. Jaejoong whined endlessly until Heechul kneed the younger in the stomach. Jaejoong winced, but shut up very quickly. When Heechul finished his masterpiece, he kissed his brother's forehead and walked out. Jaejoong quietly slipped his way back into his bedroom and looked over at his bed to see an outfit laid out, presumably by Heechul.

Jaejoong dressed, ate, brushed his teeth, and left for school within twenty minutes. Hyori shot him a text to meet up before first period. He passed people to walk to the indoor gym where Hyori sat waiting on the red bleachers. She smiled and waved him over. He gladly took the seat next to her.

"So, I was thinking," she offered Jaejoong a conspiratorial wink.

"About what?" Jaejoong prodded.

She smirked, "You mentioned wanting the gym teacher, right?" Jaejoong nodded slowly, not understanding this conversation. She nudged him gently, "Well, my friends have these crushes on different teachers. I was thinking you could make a game of it."

Jaejoong stared at her widely, "What?"

"It could be like a race. Whoever sleeps with all the teachers you guys have crushes on gets something to show they won."

Jaejoong put his head in his hands, "Your friends in my gym class?"

She nodded and went to tell him something, but the bell for first period rang. She kissed his cheek and ran off to her class. Jaejoong sighed and meandered his way to Music Theory. He arrived late, but Yoochun literally gaped at the tired student and stuttered out an order to work on compositions. Jaejoong sat at a keyboard and gingerly laid his head down onto the keys. Yoochun waited until the students were murmuring among themselves before he walked over to Jaejoong's keyboard. He squatted down onto the piano bench and cleared his throat lightly. Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed. Yoochun smiled brightly at the pretty youth.

"I know what musician's block feels like," he whispered into Jaejoong's ear, "but you're going to mess up your glasses of you sleep there."

Jaejoong bolted up straight and looked over at Yoochun. The teacher signaled at his temples and Jaejoong brought a hand up to his face to realize his glasses sat upon his face. He wanted to curse, but he just looked away from Yoochun and hoped he didn't cry.

"Hey," came Yoochun's gentle voice in his ear again, "I really love your glasses."

Jaejoong smiled, but kept his head turned away. He plugged in his headphones and turned on his keyboard. He hoped his teacher would leave, but Yoochun stayed. Jaejoong's mind went rabid with thoughts of pushing the teacher onto his desk and riding what would be a glorious dick. Jaejoong tried to play something, but he could only focus on the heat from Yoochun's thigh pressed against his own.

The bell rang and Jaejoong was gone in a heartbeat. He walked Hyori to class and made his way to the locker room. He changed quickly and walked out to stretch. When everyone was out of the locker rooms, Mr. Jung called for another run. Jaejoong made sure to be behind the popular girls once again. He overheard them talking about Hyori.

"She's totally dating that guy I saw her with!" Jessica exclaimed.

Sunny smiled, "I heard his name is Jae."

Taeyeon shrieked, "I haven't even seen him. I need to call her!"

Jaejoong smiled, he had to put Hyori's plan to use immediately. Mr. Jung watched everyone carefully, but his eyes stopped on Jaejoong running behind some girls. He called the student over.

Jaejoong stopped and looked over to see his dream man beckoning for him. He nearly melted, but jogged over to him regardless. With shallow pants and hands on his hips, Jaejoong gasped, "Yes?"

Mr. Jung cleared his throat, "Do you like those girls?"

Jaejoong looked over at the girls and then back, "Those are my girlfriend's friends."

Yunho gaped. He thought Jaejoong was very single because he was painfully geeky. He would guess Jaejoong could date someone equally geeky, but how could they be friends with such popular girls?

"Who's your girlfriend?" He asked.

Jaejoong furrowed his brow, "Why?" Was Yunho jealous?

"No reason," Yunho kept his gaze away. He could've sworn Jaejoong liked men. Maybe Yunho's gaydar wasn't as good as it once was. He signaled Jaejoong to go back to running, but thoughts of the student plagued his mind.

After a run and some intense soccer, Jaejoong slipped away early to change. By the time the bell rang, he was waiting for every girl to leave the locker room, so he could slip in undetected.

He snuck into the girls locker room, where only Jessica, Sunny, and Taeyeon remained. Jessica shrieked and threw a towel at him.

Sunny called him a pervert, and Taeyeon simply watched.

"Stop screaming!" Jaejoong yelled at Jessica. She abruptly quit and proceeded to stare at him openly. He sighed before making eye contact with the girls. "My name is Kim Jaejoong. I'm Hyori's boyfriend? We have a proposition."

Sunny smirked, "oh yeah?"

Jaejoong nodded, "I want to make a bet. I've seen the way you all admire Mr. Jung."

"What are you getting at?" Taeyeon asked between gritted teeth.

Sighing, Jaejoong replied, "We all want to have sex with him right?" The girls nodded. "So let's make a bet to see who can have sex with him first. But we can't stop there."

Everyone stared him, "Excuse me?" Taeyeon asked.

He nodded eagerly, "He's not the only one who's attractive in this school. We have some really sexy teachers. Mr. Park is an example."

Jessica moaned, "Or that stud of a computer geek, Mr. Shim."

"Don't forget Mr. Kim," Taeyeon added, "the cute one...not the old one."

Jaejoong smiled gladly, "How about we make a bet to see who can have all four of them first?"

Sunny approached him and smacked him on the shoulder, "I like the way you think, geek."

Taeyeon piped up, "What does the winner get?"

Jessica threw her hand in the air, "I want Super Junior tickets!"

All the girls agreed.

Jaejoong interrupted their moment of fangirling over a certain Lee Donghae. "I want to be a singer."

They smirked at him. Jessica looked confused and then asked, "If you're dating Hyori, why do you want to have sex with men?"

Jaejoong smiled, "Hyori knows about this."

"But how are we going to know who slept with what teacher?" Taeyeon supplied.

Sunny smiled, "We'll take pictures without them knowing. We'll text the pictures to each other."

Jaejoong laughed, "Sit with Hyori and me at lunch! Let's exchange numbers then!" Hee turned away and left for his next class.


End file.
